So what just happened?
by Death the kid lover 37
Summary: Well lord death and maka have feelings for each other and no one else knows. So what was supposed to be a "meeting" turned out to be... Warning charactors are OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story sooo enjoy! It was a normal day in death city, well sort of. "Uugghh! Soul would you stop reading that!" screams an incredebly mad maka."and i dont know how to explain these feelings but i love them when i get close to him itsblike sparks fly!" read soul in the worst girl impression ever. But thats when she snapped,"SOUL GIVE ME MY DAMN DIARY BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!" that would be souls cue to stop and run which he did while screaming like a little girl. Maka then started packing up her things because this wasn't the first time soul had done that and she was done with him so she went to the best place she could think of lord deaths house. - okay so i know this is really bad so far but trust me the next chapters will be great. I promise. So im hoping to get another chapter in tonight so yeah. Please wait for next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys it took soo long and this probably sucks soo yeah. try to enjoy.

Maka was heading to Lord deaths house with her belongings to ask him an important question. The 21 year old made her way to the house and just stood there thinking about what to say. 'well I just can't waltz up to his door and not know what to say, well here goes nothing.' She rung the door bell waiting for the 24 year old Death God to answer. Just when she was about to leave he answered the door. He was wearing his normal attire and he still was using his childish voice. Maka actually thought that voice was cute though so she didn't mind.

Once he opened the door his facial expression changed from normal to shocked in the blink of an eye. He wasn't used to visitors being that many people were scared of him. But what shocked him the most was the fact that his best student was at his doorstep looking defeated. He always hated to see her like this. It just killed him inside when she was like this. But the worst part was that she had her belongings with her. that was when she started speaking," Lord death in I was wondering if you knew any place I could stay for the time being, because I just checked all the hotels and motels and I even checked with my friend but they didn't have a room I could stay in." "what about soul I thought you two were staying together, or did he hurt you again?" Lord death asked worry evident in his features."well you see this time he was going through my stuff and reading personal things so I got really mad and left, because technically I don't need a weapon because I have weapon blood that I can learn to use." "well I have an extra room you can stay in if you like."said Lord death" are you sure I can I mean that's awfully nice of you" "sure it's no problem"stated Lord death."I mean you already have your things we can start putting your things in the room."it was right than that Maka literally jumped for joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys i know you probably hate me right now but i had alot of stuff to do. I know it's not a good excuse but im really sorry and i hope you can forgive me, so here goes nothing. And for the previous chapters i don't own soul eater.

...

Normal POV

When Maka was shown to her room all her stuff was already in there which really wasn't a shock being that Lord Death probably just used his powers to move it. Her room was black, white and grey with hints of red here and there. She loved it, it was spacious and beautiful. She also liked the fact that it was in an actual house instead of a cramped apartment shared with her stupid ex-weapon. She also liked the fact that she was sharing it with a Death God who was actually quite nice.

Maka POV

"I love this room it's beautiful"I said"I'ts nothing really, you should see the rest of the house"Lord death stated, at that moment I was amazed,"You're kidding right but this is so amazing how can it get better?"I asked"You'll see~"Said the ever childish death god.

The rest of the tour went like this I gushed over how amazing the rest of the house was and he explained where to go. Simple. Except for the fact that I now might like him a little more than a friend.

...

That was really stupid I know but i will update shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey second chapter tonight! I do not own soul eater.

...

Normal POV

When Lord Death finished the tour she was dumbfounded. He actually found it kind of cute. But when he took her back to her room they had a 'meeting'.

Lord Death POV

When we got in her room I asked her if she had any questions "I have a couple questions" She replied"okay so what are they" I asked,"well for one do you have any house rules?""um no not really all I can think of is try not to blow the house up"I said while she was giggling" okay and question number two why are you letting me stay here?"she asked, I had never really thought of why I let her stay here so I had to come up with something fast"um well, you don't really have anywhere else to stay and i couldn't just let someone as pretty as you be out there on your own"at the last part she blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet."oh okay but last question, what do you look like out of the mask and robe?"

Normal POV

He took off his mask and to reveal beatiful ebony hair with three white stripes that were conected, he than proceeded to take off his robe to reveal a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. To Maka he looked like a normal person without the other stuff on. When she blushed again he finally snapped. He leaned in ever so slightly while she sat there trying to figure out what was happening. At that moment his lips crashed into her's and after a few seconds she started kissing back to Maka and him it was heaven. After a few minutes he started to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gladly complied. They both started to fight for dominance, of course the victor was the Death God. Once he won he started to explore every part of her mouth. This went on for a couple minutes until they both had to breath. When they broke apart they were panting. In between gasps Maka asked what his real name was . Lord Death was astonished, no one had ever asked him what his name was, so he replied"my name is Aaron" now it was Maka's turn to be astonished she didn't think he would have a name as simpleas that but she has always loved that name, she replied with" I love that name Aaron is such a nice name, and it suits you perfectly without the robe and mask on, and it would be even better if you stop using the childish voice, you and your voice are beautiful you should be like this all the time." Aaron felt so happy that someone finally excepted him for who he was. In fact he was so happy that he kissed her again this time alot more passionatly and when he was finished he said"I love you" and then he left, leaving Maka confused and wanting more.

...

I know the kissing part came a little abruptly but I suck at writing so yeah. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
